Toffee Tornado
Toffee Tornadoes are a type of blocker in Candy Crush Saga. They first appear in level 411 as the new element introduced in the 29th episode, Soda Swamp. Toffee tornadoes start off looking like normal candies, however after the level's objective has been announced they turn into tornadoes. On iOS and Android devices, they instead emerge from a crack already onscreen. Properties :The toffee tornado has some very unusual properties. Every 2 moves (or every move before), the twisters move to another random tile. These twisters can't be matched with any other candy. However, they can be removed by special candies. :When they move to a new tile, the tile they had land on becomes cracked, but the crack disappears and allows candies to fall into that tile. Before an update, the crack stays there for a move before it disappears entirely. :These blockers are unique in that they can actually be helpful. When a toffee tornado lands on a tile where there is already a blocker, it can actually break that blocker or take a layer off, but also keep that blocker (if not totally destroyed) immune to other effects until it leaves. This was especially prominent in the first version of level 417. :However, they don't break jelly. If they land on a special candy they will set the special candy off, which can be a nuisance especially on levels, like 421 and 425, where special candy combinations are required as part of an order. Even if the special candy is not required for an order, you may have been planning to combine it with something else. Therefore, this is one of the many annoying properties about this blocker. :In Dreamworld, candies destroyed by Toffee Tornadoes does affect the moon scale, but this only happens on Facebook version. Trivia *Toffee tornadoes can go through marmalade and liquorice lock. If one lands on a special candy covered by blockers, the special candy will be set off. *The toffee tornado of iOS has less poly-points and less quality than the Facebook version. You can clearly see the unsmooth joints and the blurred shapes of the toffee tornado. *When a toffee tornado hits a wrapped candy, the wrapped candy will only explode once instead of twice as it usually does. *If a piece of chocolate gets destroyed by a toffee tornado landing on top of it, this will NOT stop it from spreading on the next move (as opposed to when chocolate is broken by a match made by the player) *When they were first introduced, toffee tornadoes were not affected by special candies. This was changed when the next episode, Rainbow Runway, came out. The change involved removing the toffee tornadoes for 5 moves by special candies or cake bombs. As of Candy Kaiju (or maybe Fizzy Falls) update, tornadoes do not respawn after being removed by special candies or cake bombs. However, it's non-respawning change took place on mobile first. *This is one of the most hated elements in the game, as it makes levels like level 417 highly luck-based, which is also the reason why the toffee tornadoes were nerfed. *Its appearance drought in Reality has reached 416 levels with the release of Coco Crossroads. However, it reappears on level 881. *Unlike most other blockers, toffee tornadoes cannot be destroyed by a lollipop hammer or sweet teeth. *This blocker is one of the reasons levels 419, 421, and 425 are all extremely hard. They also make several Dreamworld levels difficult, due to the effect that they have on the moon scale. *They seem to avoid the cake bomb blocker and also coconut wheels. *This was the newest element in the game until conveyor belts have been introduced. *A regular candy match adjacent to a toffee tornado sitting on top of a multilayered icing will not destroy any layers, nor will a special candy. *This is the only blocker in the entire game to not be present in the old level 500. The new version has no icing thicker than 3 layers. *Many suspect that the tornadoes know when a power up or other game-changing move is about to be made, and so will destroy a candy to stop it. This makes levels like 417, 419, 421, and 425 even more unbearable. *Level 459 has 9 toffee tornadoes, the most in a single level. *In the entire game, there is a total of 57 toffee tornadoes in Reality and 42 toffee tornadoes in Dreamworld so far. **Reality: 30 in Soda Swamp (Episode 29), 8 in Rainbow Runway, 1 in Butterscotch Boulders, 11 in Sugary Shire, 4 in Coco Crossroads, 1 in Minty Meadow (Episode 64), and 2 in Luscious Lagoon. **Dreamworld: 29 in Bubbly Bog, 4 in Jiggly Gym, and 9 in Snoozy Slopes. *Many people believed that the episode Toffee Tower, due to its name, would see the return of the toffee tornado; however, this was not the case. *In the new update with the release of Eggnog Emporium, toffee tornadoes were nerfed - they now act every two moves and the crack disappears immediately. (because the crack will be disappeared after 2 moves) This is the reason why level 459 is much harder than normal. *Candies destroyed by Toffee Tornadoes count toward the order. Gallery Kimage.jpg|A tornado on a single jelly (mobile) Imaggrjgtijfvji.jpg|A tornado on a double jelly (mobile) Toffee Tornado Crack.png|A crack Toffee Tornado Jelly.png|A crack on a jelly (Facebook) Toffee Tornado Double Jelly.png|A crack on a double jelly (Facebook) Toffee1.png|A Tornado on a sachet (Facebook) Toffee2.png|A Tornado on 2-layered icing (Facebook) Toffee3.png|A Tornado on 3-layered icing (Facebook) CCS_splash_26.png|How to deal with toffee tornadoes Category:Elements Category:Blockers Category:One-hit blockers